


In Which Nick Wakes up Roger at Two in the Morning

by milk_and_glitter



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milk_and_glitter/pseuds/milk_and_glitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title says.  Nick wakes up Roger at two in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Nick Wakes up Roger at Two in the Morning

“Roger!”

Roger grunted and rolled over. Blinding red numbers said 2:24. 

“Roger!”

“What?”

“Can I sleep with you?”

It was Nick. 

“Why?” Roger half sat up and rubbed his eyes. “What's wrong with your bed?”

“I can't sleep in it.” 

“Are the sheets sub-par or something?” Roger yawned. Only Nick would wake him up for something like this. 

“I-it’s got crocs on it. And they're chartreuse!

Oh. 

“Can't you just take them off?”

“I'm not touching them!”

“Just poke them with a magazine or something.”

“The bed is contaminated!”

“Fine. But if you hog the blankets you're sleeping on the floor.”

Nick climbed in next to him. “Budge over, Rog. You're taking up more than your share.”

“It's my bed, you greedy bugger!”


End file.
